On Cloud Nine
by ForeverFanfic
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are both leaders of popular bands. What happens when they go on tour together and have to live under one roof? Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia, and Mira x Freed!


**Hi Everybody! ForeverFanfic here with a new fanfiction! Hope you like it!**

The cheers of the fans were deafening. Thousands of fans stuffed in one concert stadium, shoulder to -shoulder.

The performing band was internationally famous. It's name? "On Cloud Nine". The girls band consisted of four girls. Lucy Heartfillia, the lead singer and occasional 2nd guitar or bass, Levy McGarden, guitar player, Juvia Lockster, bass player, and Erza Scarlet, drums. Their manager was Mirajane Strauss, aka "The Demon" in the industry.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" The crowd screamed

"Okay Tokyo! One more song just for you! This is called Masayume Chasing!" Their lead singer, Lucy said into the mic.

Mira made them do Japanese songs since they were in Tokyo.

**Bold- Lucy….. **_Italics-Everyone_

**Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku**

**Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile**

**Koboreta namida wa don't cry kin demo gin demo nakute**

**Arifureta namida fall from my eyes megami mo kizukanai**

**Masayume chasing chasing koeru motto jibun shijou saikou no**

**Ima wo chasing chasing sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo**

_Na na na na na na na oh_

_Na na na na na na hey hey_

_Na na na na na na na oh_

_Kakenukero hero_

_Na na na na na na na oh_

_Na na na na na na hey hey_

_Na na na na na na na oh_

_Moyase mune no hi wo_

_My life_

**Yume wo tojite mimi sumaseba kasuka ni yobu koe**

**Daremo inai hasu no mori de miagete sora no ao**

**Kokoe wa motto ranai goodbye koruku to yona no mo dokuno**

**Amaku kaoru hona beyond the sky sekihokoru sekai ni**

**Sayonara changing changing koeru motto jibun shijou saikou no**

**Egao changing changing sona egai wa kanao wo aki to terase mune hi wo**

_Na na na na na na na oh_

_Na na na na na na hey hey_

_Na na na na na na na oh_

_Kakenukero hero_

_Na na na na na na na oh_

_Na na na na na na hey hey_

_Na na na na na na na oh_

_Terase mune no hi wo_

**Hey mo miijaku ja hai to de hontou no jibun da daredaga wake up shita make up eien mae e ni shiku rikai to paid out**

**Konna afukara no way baby mukedasu niwa kogere teri wa me wo tan de sekai nai**

**Mabushi asa hi abite me wo kore sakini**

**Ano hi ni mita mirai ka te wo hirogeteru**

**Masayume chasing chasing koeru motto jibun shijou saikou no**

**Toki wo chasing chasing sou egaita jibun ni natta moyase mune no hi wo**

_Na na na na na na na oh_

_Na na na na na na hey hey_

_Na na na na na na na oh_

_Kakenukero hero_

_Na na na na na na na oh_

_Na na na na na na hey hey_

_Na na na na na na na oh_

_Moyase mune no hi wo._

"Thank you Tokyo! Have a good night!" The whole band cheered

They left the stage and went to the green room only to see Mira.

"Hey Mira." Lucy said

"Hey girls! I have good and bad news for you." She replied, "Good news is that we got invited on a tour with a popular boy band, bad news is the fact that you all have to share a big penthouse there." She finished

"What?!" The girls exclaimed, "We have to share a house with a bunch of guys?"

"Sorry girls, it was a last minute detail. We're going whether you like it or not." Their manager told them

"Which band is it?" Levy asked

"Rock City Boys. Why?" She replied

"How did you get us on? They never invite anyone to tour with them." Erza explained

"Honestly, I did nothing. Their manager called with the proposition. I think it's a good idea. You guys are an attractive girl band and their an attractive guy band and you both have a lot of fans. Anyway, our flight leaves tomorrow by seven so I need luggage ready tonight. Your lucky the company's giving us a private jet. Now go and pack. The tours lasting for a couple of months."

The girls got in the limo and headed home. On the way there, Lucy said she had to tell them something.

~In the Limo~

"What did you need to tell us Lucy?" Levy asked cheerfully

"You know how Mira heard me rapping by myself?" she asked

They all knew. Lucy was a very talented rapper. From amazing freestyle to working with the hardest beats, Lucy did it all. Mira heard her by herself and has been trying to convince her to do her own label.

"I've decided to do my own rap album!" Lucy exclaimed

"OMFG! We're so happy for you! Mira's been begging you forever!" They added

The car pulled into the mansion and the girls packed clothes, toiletries, personal items, equipment, and carry-ones. They decided to have 'girl time' on the plane with Mira, so each girl packed something. Levy had magazines and gossip, Juvia had brought games, Lucy brought snacks, and Erza brought blankets and pillows. They all fell asleep exhausted from the day's events.

The next day they woke up to Mira's loud screaming.

"Girls! Get your asses down here before I-"

Before she could continue, the girls were all lined up in front of her.

"You guys have 1 hour to get dressed and shower. I expect to see you here at 6:30 sharp with your luggage. I'm sending the butlers to help you." Mira ordered

The girls showered and got dressed. Lucy washed her thigh length platinum blonde hair with her strawberries 'n' cream shampoo and conditioner and finished it off with some strawberry body wash. When she got out, she dried her hair and kept it natural, leaving it in almost perfect beach curls. She wore a PINK oversized maroon crew, yoga leggings, and maroon sparkle uggs (Basic white chick).

Levy on the other hand washed her short blue hair with Pumpkin spice shampoo and conditioner and wore cinnamon body wash. She wore a red bandana, black sweatpants, and a red t-shirt with black converse.

Erza cleansed her hair with vanilla shampoo/conditioner and berry body wash. She wore black and white striped leggings, a plum colored oversized sweatshirt, and black uggs.

Finally, Juvia washed herself in coconut and honey shampoo/conditioner/body wash. She wore navy sweatpants, a white t-shirt, white converses, and a navy headband.

Pretty soon they brought their luggage down with the help of the butlers. Lucy brought a cheetah print luggage 4 piece set with 2 large luggages, 1 medium luggage, and a carry on piece. (All proportions are the same). Levy had her black and white newsprint set, Erza had her striped set, and Juvia had her blue polka dot set.

They left the house to their personal airport and boarded the plane, carry ones in tow.

With the guys in NYC Natsu POV-

"Boys! Everyone down now!" Freed, our manager ordered

"What is it Freed?"I asked when everyone was downstairs on the couch

"I've invited a band on tour with us…." He said

"WHAT?" we all yelled, Freed never invited anyone. This band was probably like amazing

"Don't worry, it's a good band that I think you'll be interested in. Ever heard of 'On Cloud 9'?" He asked

"Awesome! They're a good band you know. Plus, they're hot!" I added, earning comments of agreement

"By the way, since it's so last minute, you guys are sharing a really big penthouse right across the city." He added.

"Wait—"Jellal said, "How last minute it this?"

"Natsu, what time is it?" Freed asked me

I looked at my phone.

"5:00, why?" I responded

"Oh shit!" He murmured, "Guys go pack right now for the tour. Get back down in an hour and a half."

Normal POV - When the guys finish packing: 6:45:

"We're running late. Get in the limo. You're bags are in the trunk." Freed said

They all piled into the limo and the driver was driving to their new penthouse.

When they arrived, they all stared in awe. It was huge!

There were 4 levels.

On the first level, there was a living room with a 60" Flat Screen TV, a big L-Shaped couch, and a coffee table. The colors were blue and yellow. Also, in the corner was a huge kitchen with bars on each side that fit 5 people each. The granite counter was black and the appliances were blue. There was a stove and an oven and all that kitchen stuff. The dining room was a black table that fit 12 with blue china plating and cups. Also, in the living room was a area with equipment. There were everyone's instruments and a grand piano with amps and even a karaoke machine connected to the TV.

On the 2nd level:

There were 12 rooms each having their own conjoined bathroom. Each room consisted of a queen sized bed, a desk, a night stand, a dresser, a book shelf, and a walk in closet. The bathrooms had two sinks, a shower, a bath tub, a toilet, and cabinets to hold toiletries. Also on the 2nd level there were 2 washing machines. One for the boys and one for the girls.

On the 3rd level:

On this level, there is a game room with video games, foosball table, air hockey table, a big couch, recliners, a frige with drinks and snacks. It was any guy's heaven. There was also a theater room with 15 seats, a popcorn machine, a projector, pillows, blankets, and drinks. Also on this level was the indoor pool. There were beach chairs, towel racks, swimsuit closets, and a drink and snack bar. There was a spa/hangout for girls. Not only a spa, this room had Snacks, drinks, magazines, tabloids, games, and bean bag chairs. It was the ultimate place for relaxation. Last but not least, there was a recording room for practice.

By the time the guys had explored, claimed rooms and unpacked, it was 7:45 and time to pick up the girls from the private airport. They would be arriving at 8:00 and the airport was 10 minutes away.

"Guys! Everyone in the limo now! You can play video games later!" Freed yelled.

The guys all ran into the limousine, excited to pick up the girl band from the airport.

With the girls: Lucy POV

Although it was 13 hours long, the plane ride was really fun! The girls had a really good bonding time with Mira and we discussed my new album. We were all sleeping when we heard,

"We are now landing. Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be on the ground in 5 minutes." The Pilot

I was so jet-lagged it wasn't even funny. I went to the bathroom to see how I looked. Not bad. My hair was still looking good and all I had to do was fix my shirt and wash my face and hands.

"We are now in NYC" the pilot said

I heard a lot of cheering from my friends and followed them out of the plane. We got our luggage and a limousine pulled up. Out of the limousine came a guy with green hair and the Rock City Boys band.

"Welcome to New York. My name is Freed Runes and I'm the manager of the Rock City Boys." He said

"Thank you for inviting us on tour. My name is Mirajane Strauss. I'm the manager of On cloud 9." Mira said with a smile, "Girls introduce yourselves."

Erza stepped up. "I'm Erza. I play the drums."

Juvia was next. "My name is Juvia. I am the bass player."

Levy spoke after her. "Hi I'm Levy! I play guitar."

Mira pushed me forward.

"Oh-ummm… I'm Lucy. Lead singer and 2nd guitar or bass.

It was their turn.

"I'm Jellal the drum player." A blue haired guy with a eye tattoo said.

"I'm Gray. I play bass." A guy with black hair and dark blue eyes said

"Gajeel. I play guitar." Some person with piercing said

"Yo! I'm Natsu. Lead singer and rapper. Sometimes 2nd guitar or bass.

We all got in the limo and Mira turned the TV on to TMZ only to find a story about us playing. We all shushed to hear what was happening.

"On cloud nine rocks concert with Japanese finale song leaving fans crazed and wanting more!"

The shot now changed to me singing the chorus of Masayume chasing.

"Masayume chasing chasing koeru motto jibun shijou saikou no

Ima wo chasing chasing sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hero

Na na na na na na na oh

Na na na na na na hey hey"

The shot changed to some other celebrity leaving an akward silence.

"Is singing in Japanese hard?" The pink haired one, I think his name's Natsu asked

"Not really, but it takes a lot of practice." I respond

During the rest of the ride, we're all talking to each other with the exception of Mira and Freed, who are talking among themselves. The rock city boys are actually pretty fun people to be around. We arrive at the penthouse, or should I say mansion and gasp in awe. We were taken on a tour and then we went to our rooms. The guys went to the game room while the girls showered, changed, and unpacked. We were all really tired so we all ended up asleep.

**What did you think? If you liked it, please R and R! I would love to hear your feedback!**

**If you haven't yet, check out my other Fairy Tail fanfiction, Together Forever!**

**Love 3,**

**ForeverFanfic**


End file.
